Lightning Strikes Twice
by Lja1999
Summary: Harry's time at Hogwarts is coming to an end. With his younger brother The Boy-Who-Lived finally arriving at Hogwarts live will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Strikes Twice

Hello Everybody, LJA1999 here and do not fear, this story should not affect Nova's Rebirth or it's Sequels update schedule at all, This is will be a new type of Story for myself and based on an old challenge/post I saw a few years ago. I hope you all enjoy.

#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#

The sun shone brightly over the British countryside, grass gently swinging in the breeze, clouds lazily drifting across the sky, the only noise that broke the calm was the light rumble of an old red steam train. A young 17 year old man stared out at the tranquility barely paying attention to his companion.

"Are you even listening?" His companion spoke loudly drawing the boys attention from the window, piercing green eyes behind stylish black glasses slightly hidden under the ever unruly black hair his family was cursed, glanced over one of his oldest friends, Her bright pink hair framing her heart shaped face, he gave an appreciative glance over her lean form clearly shown by her snug jeans and tight weird sisters t-shirt.

"Of course I am Tonks"

"Yeah then what was I talking about?" Tonks snarked back.

"You were just saying about how weird it's going to be not having Charlie with us this year"

"Nope, I was on about that twenty minutes ago, Merlin your really out of it today" She replied sticking her tongue out in response. "I was asking about how you felt with Ben joining Hogwarts this year"

"Harry!" A voice interrupted as the compartment door slid open, revealing a young boy with red hair, brown eyes and slight puppy fat made abundantly clearly by how short the boy was compared to most people his age. "Do you know where Ron is?"

"I saw him and Neville heading toward's the back of the train, Ben" Harry replied bluntly giving the sniggering Tonks a half-hearted glare.

"Okay, thanks Harry" Ben said before he turned and sprinted off down the train.

"You just had to go and jinx it didn't you Tonks, couldn't let me have five minutes of peace" He replied before they both caught each other's eye and started laughing.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Charlie he's not here to run interference anymore" She joked as they continued chuckling for a bit before Harry noticed the time.

"I'll be back in a bit I've got to get to the meeting"

"Oh yes go leave us lowly mortals Mr oh so powerful Head Boy"

"I'm sorry, what was it Professor Sprout said again,' I am sorry Miss Tonks but unfortunately your inability to behave yourself means you are not suitable to be a prefect'"

"Hardy har har, just go already" she said waving him of with a smile as she plucked a book out of her bag, "I've got homework to finish anyway" by now far used to his friends laziness Harry just shook his head and walked towards the meeting carriage.

As he walked his thoughts turned to his little brother and their complicated life. Ten years ago Voldemort had come to their family home in Godric's Hollow whilst their grandparents had babysat them, He struck down his grandfather but not before he'd shoved a portkey in to his hand and Harry had been whisked away to Grimmauld Place, His godfather's home, apparently Voldemort had preceded to go up stairs to kill Ben but for some reason, Lily said it was their Grandmother's sacrifice whilst James said it must have been something to do with Ben himself, the killing curse was launched back at Voldemort killing him. The next 4 years had been hard, though of course, it would be with a brother who everyone loved and adored, but Harry was old enough to understand that it wasn't Ben's fault that James favoured him, he would even admit that Lily favoured him in return, so he'd managed up till he got to Hogwarts. When he had got their he had been hounded for weeks about his brother, no one caring about him personally, this driving a considerable wedge between him and his own housemates, before he had found two people, unique in their own ways, Tonks and Charlie had seen Harry not the brother of the boy who lived and they'd quickly become fast friends allowing the next 6 years to pass in a blur, The Puff, The Gryff and The Clawe they'd been called a troublesome trio especially when Harry wasn't around to reel Tonks and Charlie back from their more stupid ideas. He'd got good grades and had got prefect in his fifth year, He could still taste the muggle whiskey Charlie had snuck to his house to celebrate and also the ringing in his ears that had subsequently been caused after they'd been found by Lily and Mrs Weasley. But with Charlie now gone and his brother entering Hogwarts it would certainly make for an interesting year.

As he walked in to the Meeting Carriage he could see most of the prefects were there already, Percy looked liked he'd been stood there since the Express left King's Cross over an hour ago, the only noise heard over the mild chatter was the slightly annoyed tapping of a quite beautiful blonde girl with light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, Hestia Jones who was of course angry with Harry still. You see last year Charlie and Tonja decided that Harry needed motivating to date as He hadn't for their time at Hogwarts, so Charlie convinced Harry he needed help with homework, likewise as Tonja convinced Hestia she needed a girls night, and they'd been trapped in a room together with a locking charm that if not for the situation would have been impressive, Charlie had carefully mixed several together so that it needed the occupants to kiss to unlock. Of course Hestia still hadn't forgiven him for it just assuming that Harry had set them up to it. An angry witch is a dangerous one, Harry still had nightmares about some of the curses she had thrown his way. After she stopped glaring daggers at him the meeting got under head and if it wasn't for Percy butting in with "helpful suggestions" the meeting would have gone a lot quicker. Once everyone had their patrols and the first password they left leaving just Harry and Hestia.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

"It was fine, thank you" Hestia replied giving him a tight smile. "The Head's Quarters are on the seventh floor, Professor Dumbledore left a note with the details to get in" upon looking Harry snorted causing Hestia to give a quick smile before she moulded her face back in to a slight scowl. "Goodbye" she said coldly before turning and walking out of the room leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#

After returning to Tonks the journey had passed quite quickly, he filled her in on the password and the location of his new quarters and they joked and just had fun for the most part occasionally interrupted by someone asking the Head Boy for help.

They had quickly got their stuff together and traveled up to the castle, Harry still oddly disturbed about the Thestrals that pulled the carriages even after five years. Upon arriving in the Great Hall he had sat next to where the first years would sit so he could put them at ease as they were sorted. He was occasionally congratulated by his house mates for getting Head Boy and he could see Professor Flitwick beaming at him. After a moment Professor Mcgonagall lead in the first years and began calling out names, He barely paid attention only politely joining in with the clapping whenever someone was sorted in to his house and congratulating each of them.

Then the name he was waiting for.

"Potter, Benjamin"

Ben nervously walked to the hat and Harry could see the strain on his younger brothers face before eventually the hat opened its brim and screamed,

"Gryffindor!" After the rest had been called and sorted Dumbledore rose.

"Now a few words before we eat, Nitwit, Blubber, Bumble and Squeak, now enjoy" Dumbledore said before the food appeared on the plates that lined the table.

"Is he mad?" One of the first years asked a Terry Boot if Harry remember rightly.

"Oh quite but most of the best wizards are" Harry answered before digging in with gusto, noticing Ben and Ron, Charlie's youngest Brother doing the same. After everyone had eaten Dumbledore rose again.

"Now Mr Filch would like me to inform all of you that a new list of banned items has been placed outside of his office, also the forbidden forest is of course still forbidden. Finally the third floor is off-limits to all unless you wish to suffer a most painful death. Now go sleep as you all have a big day tomorrow"

At this Harry took notice, he hadn't been told of the Third floor being off-limits and as Head Boy you'd think he would have been told this. Catching Tonks eye she raised an eyebrow in question to which Harry just shook his head.

"Roger, would you show the first years their new home for the next few years" he asked smiling at them comfortingly as he did so.

"Of course, Follow me children" Roger said before leading the way. Allowing Harry to make his way to his new dorm.

The dorm was protected by a portrait of a sleeping dragon that you had to tickle to allow entry, it was keyed to the Head Boy and Girl, but it was Dumbledore's sense of Humour for you. Upon entering he found a lavish common room decorated in the Blue of Ravenclaw and the Yellow of Hufflepuff, furnished nicely to fit at least five people comfortably. Two doors stood on either side clearly leading to the bedrooms one door painted blue the other yellow, whilst the door opposite the Portrait led to what Harry discovers to be a large Bathroom.

Without waiting for Hestia to arrive, Harry turned in to his room flopped on to the comfortable mattress after removing his uniform revealing his toned body and leaving him in just his boxers. He began to think of what this year would bring.

#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#LST#

I do hope you have all enjoyed the start of this story, if you have leave a review telling me what you think, next chapter will be up in two weeks. Still unbetad so if anyone is interested shoot me a pm. Until Next time goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Incredibly sorry to all, but this is not an update, and is more sadly a notice to all that as of today I will no longer continue any of the sorry I have done, In regards to Lightning Strikes twice, Effect of a butcher and more importantly Dark Star and It's sequel Nova's rebirth which I know is the reason most if not all of you have found me. This has been a hard choice to make but after many weeks of trying to write anything for them storys and coming up with nothing I have been forced to accept that I am unable to finish them. If someone would like to take them and continue or rewrite them I would be more than happy to assist and give details of my plans with each,

Thank you for reading them, and I hope to see you once I regain the grove and begin writing once more, with most likely a new story.

Lja1999 signing off...

\- End Of Line -


End file.
